


His New Face

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, fey Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack visits Jamie one year during the winter to discover (how is up to the filler) that he’s got a huuuge crush on a mystery person. Eager to help him the spirit confronts the teen about it, and Jamie, not ready to confess his crush on Jack, blabs out some other girls’ name from his high school on accident. Cue a clueless yet eager Jack trying his best to get the girl to pay attention to Jamie during school, and Jamie being extremely uncomfortable/nervous the whole time trying to muster up the courage to confess to Jack.Somehow a date is set, and the girl stands Jamie up at the park. While Jack is giving that whole “there are plenty of other fish in the sea” thing, Jamie just loses it and kisses Jack right then and there.Bonus points if awkward but adorable smut ensues!"So, what do I have? I have Jack pointlessly, and badly, trying to comfort Jamie, I have Jamie rashly deciding to kiss Jack, and I have Jack quickly accepting Jamie’s confession because while he doesn’t know much about human relationships, he is rather fey and does understand desire.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Bennefrost Short Fics





	His New Face

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/13/2016.

_He doesn’t know what he’s talking about,_ Jamie thinks as he listens to Jack go on about how this isn’t the end, how there will always be more chances in the future, how there are plenty of other fish in the sea. Jack pulls every cliché that’s meant to comfort the jilted, the rejected, the broken-up-with into his speech, and Jamie can tell he barely understands a single one of them. So, it’s probably a very good thing that Jamie doesn’t actually need this kind of reassurance. The girl he had arranged to meet here wasn’t someone he was interested in, and Jamie’s pretty sure that she could tell that when he asked her out.  
  
He’s also pretty sure that she only agreed to meet him because he promised that the weird coincidences that had been happening around her would stop, then. And maybe that conversation had ultimately kept her away.  
  
Regardless, it doesn’t matter to Jamie. He’s still ended up alone in the park with his crush. Now, if only he can it so that they’re both on the same page.  
  
A thrill of pure and simple terror races up Jamie’s spine, so pure, in fact, that he almost looks around for Pitch. But, no, the true source of this terror is obvious enough. Jamie must now tell Jack—Jack! Guardian of Fun, able to fly, power over nature _Jack_ —that he’s the person Jamie really has a crush on. And he has to do this in such a way that Jack, who only seems to have the vaguest understanding of human relationships, who hasn’t yet noticed this crush in any way at all, will find Jamie’s confession completely unambiguous and not force him to explain himself again.  
  
Faced with this problem and giving himself an unreasonably short time in which to solve it, Jamie does the only thing he manages to think of: He steps forward and gives Jack a kiss on the lips.  
  
Jamie never articulated to himself what he expected after this moment. Perhaps, that Jack would be flustered. Perhaps, that Jack would kiss him back.  
  
Jack does neither of those things. He allows Jamie’s lips to briefly meet his, then he moves back just far enough to look at all of Jamie’s face at once, and for Jamie to look at all of his. Jack doesn’t say anything right away, just smiles a little and looks at Jamie like he’s trying to see right inside of him. Jamie’s never seen Jack’s face like this; it’s almost as if every curve and angle of him is shifting slightly, right before his eyes. But whatever is happening (and something is definitely happening) is too subtle for Jamie to put his finger on. All he knows for sure is that he’s never seen Jack look handsomer.  
  
Jack now looks like he knows exactly what is going on. “So, it’s me you want,” he says quietly. “This whole time?”  
  
“Yes.” Jamie notices now how his breath clouds the air, and how Jack’s didn’t. He feels like he should hold it now, so that nothing hinders his view of Jack’s face. Beautiful as it is, he’s having a hard time reading it.  
  
“Oh, Jamie,” Jack says, and after just a moment of hesitation, he leans forward to kiss him again.  
  
The kiss is confident, and Jamie doesn’t think to wonder how it could be, when he had assumed for so long that Jack hadn’t had anyone at all to interact with for the three hundred years between his rebirth and his recruitment into the Guardians. It feels too good to wonder about, as do Jack’s arms wrapping around him. Jack is everything he’s ever wanted, and nothing matters now that Jack is showing him he wants him back.  
  
When Jack breaks the kiss, Jamie makes a little noise of protest, and Jack lets out a brief laugh that’s mostly breath. “This isn’t going to be like dating someone from your class,” Jack says, and when Jamie looks at him, he thinks _his old face is back_ , though that doesn’t make sense. Jack only has one face. Maybe he’s just recognizing how Jack seems to be struggling with something, though, again, Jamie isn’t sure what that could be.  
  
“I don’t care,” Jamie says. “I’ve never dated anyone in my class. It doesn’t matter to me if what we do is like normal dating or not. You’re the one—you’re the one I have a crush on.”  
  
“It doesn’t bother you that there’s a lot you still haven’t learned about me?”  
  
Jamie shakes his head. “There’s time to learn.”  
  
Jack doesn’t answer this. Instead, he lifts his hand to cup Jamie’s cheek. His hand is cold, very cold, and Jamie leans into it. As he does, he thinks _Jack’s new face is back_ , another nonsensical thought that he dismisses.  
  
“You would offer yourself to me?” Jack asks.  
  
Jamie’s face flushes at the thought of everything that might mean, but he nods. Jack smiles and moves closer. “Let’s go back to your room,” he says, “I know we’ll be left alone for a while.”  
  
Jamie doesn’t ask how he knows. He doesn’t ask if Jack doesn’t think that maybe he’s rushing things. He doesn’t ask because when it comes down to it, when all other considerations have fallen away, he loves Jack, he believes in Jack, he believes Jack, and he is just a teenager who’s being offered everything he’s wanted for so long.  
  
There are thousands of stories that perhaps should have given Jamie some slight pause. But no human ever thinks of stories like that when the Winter, when Joy, when anyone like that is standing before them. Otherwise there wouldn’t be so many stories.  
  
And Jamie would probably have decided the risk was worth it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr: #Jack is not actually a teenager 2k4ever


End file.
